Altered Fate
by Hokuto Ulrik
Summary: Artemis O'Neil is an American witch attending the Salem Institute, so what does she have to do with Serena Potter the 'Girl-Who-Lived? Fem!Harry, Siblings-Who-Lived


_**Altered Fate**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Warner Brothers, Scholastic or any other franchise that might get a mention in this story. If I did, do you think I would be posting this here?

_The-Twins-Who-Lived?_

_A/N: Okay everyone this is a plot bunny that was running around my head at work, and as I thought about it, the bigger it got. I hope you all get as much of a kick reading this as I did in contemplating and writing it. Now, on with the story._

Artemis O'Neil was lying on her own bed after another grueling year at the Salem Institute of Witchcraft when she heard the doorbell ring.

'_Weird, mom and dad didn't say anything about expecting company. Oh well, not my problem.'_ She thought as she got up and went to her bookshelves to find a good book to read.

A little while later as she was devouring the latest mystery novel that had come out while she was at school, her mom called up to her from the first floor.

"Artemis, can you come to the living room please?"

"Sure Mom, on my way down." Artemis called back as she marked her place.

Heading down stairs and into the living room, she saw that whatever the visitors wanted it did involve her.

"Hello Professor. Was there a problem with my exams?" She asked as she sat down on the arm of the couch by her parents.

"No Miss O'Neil, there shouldn't be anything wrong with your exams. This is about something else entirely. It has to do with the situation that is developing in Europe." Professor Selena Ryan, Headmistress of the Salem Institute replied.

"Okay, what does the re-emergence of the self proclaimed 'Dark Lord Voldemort,'" She began using her fingers to make air quotes around Dark Lord Voldemort, "Have to do with me?"

"I believe that's where I come in Miss O'Neil. I'm Special Agent Malcolm Reynolds, and not one word about the name." Special Agent Reynolds began, ending in a weary tone of warning when he saw Artemis's eyebrow arch at his name.

"Aye-aye, Captain Tight-pants." Artemis replied with a mock salute.

"Like I haven't heard that one before. Anyways, back to the topic at hand. I'm in the Magic division of the Secret Service. I was asked to approach you and your family with this information since I'm pretty much an unknown to anyone who would care about this particular tidbit of intelligence."

"Okay, you have my attention." Artemis said, sliding down onto the cushions of the couch next to her mom.

"I'm sure that you are familiar with the story of one Serena Potter." Special Agent Reynolds stated.

"Yeah, who isn't? But if any of what was written in some of the history books is true, I'll eat my staff. I mean, look at the pictures from when she got involved in the Triwizard tournament a couple of years ago. Even before the competition started she looked like Death warmed over. I can almost guarantee that her home life is not happy at all." Artemis said as she leaned back into the cushions.

"Well, that's part of the reason I'm here. Just a couple of weeks ago, the girl and some of her friends really kicked the hornet's nest good."

"You're talking about when the revival of Moldyshorts was confirmed, right." After getting a nod, Artemis continued. "Yeah, I read about that. As if she wasn't in the top five on his hit list she has to go and piss him off." Artemis finished shaking her head.

"Well we were able to find out what the reason for the students to leave Hogwarts was. It was a prophecy, one that involves Voldemort, Serena Potter, and you Miss O'Neil." Reynolds said dropping a major bomb shell.

"How am I mixed up in all of this? I mean I know I was adopted, kinda hard not to when both my parents have brown hair and brown eyes, I've got this crimson hair with one green eye, one blue eye. But this is a little much." Artemis replied with stunned disbelief. Her mixed up with Voldemort and the Girl-Who-Lived? No way.

"There is one detail about that night in October almost sixteen years ago now. That the Potters had fraternal twin girls. Though at that age hair color is the same pretty much across the board, but one had odd eyes, just like yours. Add to the fact that only the bodies of Lily and James Potter were recovered and yet the only child we hear about is Serena? Add to the fact that the girl knew absolutely nothing about who she was until she got her Hogwarts letter, things just don't add up." Reynolds explained.

"So what does all this mean? That I'm really the twin sister of the Girl-Who-Lived? If that's the case, who split us up? I mean, I've seen the note that was left with me when I got dumped on the steps of the firehouse down the road. It was a case of a teenage mother who wasn't capable of caring for me. Pretty convincing evidence, but go ahead and play Devil's advocate." Artemis replied. Her parents wrapped their arms around her shoulders as she sparred with the agent, trying to find a hole is his story.

"We don't have anything conclusive, though I would say that you should go to Gringotts and do an inheritance test just to make sure, but it's very good odds that it will come out backing me up. But as to what we want you to do. The prophesy states that a child will be born to those who defied the Dark Lord three times as the seventh month dies. Now in the UK, that fits just two families. The Potters and the Longbottoms. The prophesy goes on to say that this child will have the power to bring down the Dark Lord. This part was overheard by a Death Eater and taken back to his master. That is what Voldemort acted on. For whatever reason he saw the Potters as a greater threat to him than the Longbottoms. What he didn't know was this part: The sister will tip the balance and join one and the other shall die at the hands of both. That points to the Potters directly. However, as you know, there is only one Potter girl living, at least as far as we know. That was the reason the events of the last couple of weeks happened. Voldemort knew he was missing something, but the Ministry was just too well guarded for him to just waltz into the Department of Mysteries and take the prophesy himself. He needed to dupe the girl into going to get it." Reynolds said before pausing to order his thoughts.

"The group was lucky to get out with only injuries. The room where the majority of the fighting took place once several adult witches and wizards showed up contained the Veil of Death. Only one person got sent through it, and that was a Death Eater, name unknown." He finished after a couple of minutes thought.

"So what do you want me to do?" Artemis asked quietly as she ran over everything she had just been told.

"Professor Ryan tells us that you are ahead of the curve when it comes to just about everything in your studies. I saw the recordings of your practical exam, and I was impressed. Have you considered military or law enforcement for a career?"

"I've kicked the idea around, but I've still got a few years to decide." Artemis replied.

"Anyways, I digress. Whether or not you are the sister of Miss Potter, we would like for you to be an added bit of security for her, but without her knowing why you're there." Reynolds explained.

"So, I have to play a covert bodyguard to a girl marked for death by one twisted SOB? Do I get diplomatic immunity?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, if you take the job."

"How would we work it?" Artemis asked.

"I can handle that. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, has been trying to get a foreign exchange program of sorts going with the schools here in the States. We figure he just wants us to see what we left behind in the old country. But, with the Secretary of Magic's permission I will sign off on it and you will be sent as a test case to see how things go, and if it would be even worth it to bring the program up on a permanent basis. One of the things that has worried me is the fact that Hogwarts is averaging one Defense Against the Dark Arts professor per year. Not exactly a comforting thought." Professor Ryan explained.

Artemis absorbed this fact. "I can understand your concern. If there is a curse or jinx on the position, then there would only be a few candidates that would be brave enough for the job, and even fewer qualified to properly teach the students. The lack of continuity is worrying. How can they expect their children to get a proper education?" She asked as she mulled over the idea. "Can we do the inheritance test before I give you an answer either way?" She asked after a moment.

"Of course. Just get in touch with Professor Ryan and she will get in touch with me." Reynolds replied.

"Thank you. I need some time to think about all this. We all do as a matter of fact." Artemis replied as she looked to her parents.

"Of course. We'll await your decision." Professor Ryan replied as she and Special Agent Reynolds got up and saw themselves out.

"So when do you want to do the test honey?" Her father asked.

"Can you see if we can do it tomorrow? If it turns out I'm not related to the girl, then she's on her own, and I wish her the best of luck. I am not risking my life for someone who is just going to be a martyr." Artemis said.

"And if, it turns out you are related to her?" Her mom asked quietly.

"Then I go. If I am her sister, then she's the only blood family that I have left. I love you guys as thought you were my birth parents, but if I have family out there, I have to do what I can to help them and get to know them."

"Alright sweetheart, we'll go to the bank in the morning." Her father said as the family hugged each other tightly before heading to bed.

_The next day_

The next morning found the O'Neil family outside the local branch of Gringotts. They took a collective deep breath to steal their nerves and headed into the bank.

Having arrived early, they were able to avoid the normal lines and were show quickly into the office of the goblin in charge of inheritances.

"So I understand that the young lady wishes to find out if she has any inheritances." He stated calmly.

"Yes Honorable Goblin. Last night I was informed of several bits of shocking information. The least of which, I might possibly be the missing daughter of the Potters of England." Artemis explained.

"Hmm, now that would be interesting. Very well, it can't hurt anything to check your lineage." The goblin replied as he pulled a silver chest out of his desk and withdrew a small silver bowl, a silver bladed knife, an eagle feather quill tipped with silver, all of which had runes etched into them, as well as a large sheet of parchment.

"Some things require the old ways." The goblin explained simply as he saw the looks on the faces of the family before him. "Now Miss O'Neil, please cut your palm with the blade and allow it to pool in your palm before draining it into the bowl. The runes on the blade will cause it to heal quickly."

Artemis nodded as she took the blade into her hand, eyeing the runes. She quickly spotted the ones that granted an everlasting edge and prevented pain. After a moment she spotted the ones that would promote quick healing of the wound. Despite these reassurances, her hand still shook as she placed the finely honed edge onto her palm. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the blade across her palm quickly. She allowed a fair amount of blood to pool in her cupped palm before draining it into the bowl.

Taking the offered towel, she handed the bowl and knife back to the goblin. He then dipped the quill into the blood before placing it onto the parchment and whispering a few words in his native tongue.

After he let go of the quill, it quivered on its point for a second before shooting off at high speed leaving line after line of names on the sheet.

The goblin's eyes grew wide as he looked at the names of the girl's parents.

"Miss O'Neil, I think you should see this now." He said to the girl.

Artemis looked at her name and noticed something that made her throat tighten with emotion.

Instead of _Artemis O'Neil_ of some other name, there lay written, in her own blood no less, _Artemis Potter_.

She was the missing sister, the one who was destined to tip the balance in favor of one of the two combatants in England.

Her parents wrapped her in a tight hug, as all three broke into tears at the hand Fate had dealt for her.

After a few minutes, the group regained their composure. Rising, they all bowed in respect to the goblin that had helped them and thanked him for his assistance.

After leaving the bank, they drove in silence. It was only broken when Artemis sighed.

"Mom, Dad, I know that this has to be hurting you, but this is something that I have to do." She said.

"We know dear. It's just hard for us is all. We thought that we would never be able to have a proper family until you came into our lives, but we knew that one day you would decide to do some digging into your family." Her mother replied.

"We were hoping that it would have happened a few more years down the road, but Fate is a fickle mistress to us all. No matter whether your last name is O'Neil or Potter doesn't matter to us. To us you are our daughter and always will be. But right now your sister needs your help. Just make sure that both of you come out of this alive and together. I'm sure that she could use the peace and quiet of a vacation after everything is said and done." He father added, trying to soften the delivery slightly.

"You're right, both of you. I might not be your daughter by birth, but I am by choice. Yours **and** mine." Artemis replied as she pulled out her cell phone and dialing Professor Ryan's number.

"Hello, Professor Ryan? It's Artemis O'Neil. Yes ma'am, I've made my decision. Let Special Agent Reynolds know that I'm going to England in a couple of months."


End file.
